i wont break
by Beautifulyaoilover93
Summary: After being capture while looking for his brother Naruto, a fox demon, is now forced to be a personal slave to the second prince Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most sexiest men alive. There he finds his brother but he also finds something else he just doesnt know what it is. But when his past in reveled what will Sasuke and Kyuubi do to protect Naruto? SASUNARU!
1. Chapter 1

Background to help understand the story a bit – there are regular humans and then there are demon animals with the bodies of humans but the appendages of animals like ears, tails, and even whiskers. This is like a 21-century Middle Ages there are royal families and knights and all that stuff but they talk normally and they aren't strict with who people marry. It is common for humans and demons to marry just as it is comment for people of the same gender to marry. Some demons can bear children be it guy or girl, but they have to have found their true mate in order to conceive.

HI third story!ok so please tell me what you think, this is one of my favorite stories i wrote and i would LOVE to know what you think! ok so please tell me. there is some sasunaru off the back and im really trying to make all of my stories with some yaoi action but im a novice at it so im really trying toi make it work. if you have any suggestions for me at to how to make that good please tell me! ok well on to the story!

* * *

"Sir, we would like to report that we have caught another animal who might be suited to be your slave." A young guard said to the second prince of the castle, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was with is other prince and princesses friends and slaves; Itachi, Sasukes older brother, and his slave Kyuubi the fox, Neji and his slave Gaara the raccoon, Temari and his slave Shikamaru the koala, Hinata and her slave Kiba the dog, Sakura and her slave Lee the frog, and Ino and her slave Choji the bear.

"Hah… fine bring him in." Sasuke said, not really caring, he didn't understand why they would want slaves, he already had servants, what's the different if he has a slaves. _'He'll probably be just another submissive being with absolutely no-'_

"HEY LET ME GOOOO!" A voice bellowed throughout the hallway surprising everyone. Just then the guards came back dragging a small fox demon, with bright blond hair and eyes that could be the sky itself. Upon seeing this fox, Kyuubi, tensed up and whispered, _"Naruto."_

(Naruto's POV)

'_Why they hell do I have to become a slave to the fucking prince! I don't wanna be controlled all I wanna do is find my brother! GYAA, will they let me go I need to start looking.'_ That was all I kept thinking until the guards started to sit on me. I know their try to break me but that won't work, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I won't break that easily. Just then I look up to see, MY BROTHER! _'Kyuubi! You're all right! I cant believe you're here, this is great luck, now if only I could get these guys off of me so that way I can get to you and we can go back to the village. Now if only I could get these guys off…'_ But before I even had time to begin thinking of a plan, a raven like man walked up to me. He was beautiful, with his pale white skin, his raven black hair, and his smoldering eyes, he was truly breathtaking. _'Wait! I did not just think that. Come on Naruto get yourself together you need to bring Kyuubi so that way the village will be ok.'_

"So you're the one who's going to be my new slave huh?" The raven like man asked me, his voice was deep and soothing, but you could hear his arrogance in it; he must be Sasuke Uchiha, my new 'master'.

"N-No! I don't plan on becoming anyone slave, especially not yours." I glared at the raven, not caring what type of trouble I get into. I will never submit I need to complete my mission. Just then the raven, Sasuke, smirked.

"Heh~ interesting. I like you, you're interesting, you _will_ be my new slave." Sasuke said in his commanding voice, but for some reason when he said he liked me I became really happy. _'No NO! You need to focus!'_

"Sorry but like I said I don't plan on becoming anyone's slave! Now let me GOO!" I started to struggle more; I need to get to Kyuubi. I look to him for some help but he just shakes his head, he can't do anything for me.

Just then the raven touched my cheeks, making me look at him. "No you will be my new slave." I could smell his breath; it smelled like peppermint, I love peppermint. I could feel myself starting to blush, so I did the only thing that came to mind, I bit him.

"OWW!" He threw me off, slapping my cheek in the process, it burns. "Why the hell did you just bite me? You need to be punished." Just then Kyuubi came up from behind him with a whip in his hand.

"Sir if you will allow me I will punish him for you." Kyuubi's voice was neutral, but I could tell he was doing this for me.

"Fine, go ahead punish him. I wanna hear him scream." Sasuke eyes, which were once filled with interest, now were dead to all emotion.

"As you wish." Kyuubi raised the whip and hit me repeatedly. But I refused to scream out in pain. I have gone through worse and kept silent, this is nothing. _'But it sure does hurt like hell.'_ Just then he stopped hitting me, I could finally let out my breath that I didn't know I was holding in. "That's fine, he's been punished enough, besides its boring if he doesn't make any noise." Sasuke said in a board tone, as if I wasn't just whipped because of him.

"Oi teme," you could tell that he was surprised that I called him teme, "d-don't think that you can break me easily. I-I am n-not one to b-break," I was getting weaker, my voice was failing, the room was starting fade, "m-my name is N-Naruto Uzumaki and I w-will never admit defeat and become su-sub-miss-ave." Just then everything went black.

(Sasukes POV)

'_This little fox is interesting. No one before has ever bitten me, called me a teme, or said that they won't break. Maybe he's just was I need to get rid of my boredom.'_

I walk over to him and pick him up, out of the corner of my eye I can see Kyuubi tense up like he didn't want me to touch him. Well to bad because this is _my_ little fox, Kyuubi, you cant have him. "Call a doctor, I'll need him healthy if he's going to be my new slave."

"Yes sir." The two guard who were holding him down said than left to get Tsunade, the family doctor.

'_Naruto right? Well Naruto you in for a big surprise because I'm not letting you go, once I get something I want I never let it go.'_ I smirked at that though as I made my way to my bedroom, with my little fox in my arms.

* * *

soooo how is it? please be honest by NO FLAMING PLEASE! that make me sad so please dont do them. this rule applie to the other stories as well i just forgot about it. hehe ok please please please review! ill story up up later!


	2. the challenge

I Wont Break 2

The Challenge

ok second chapter! tell me what you think if you think it sucks you can tell me just no flaming! i might love this story but im not sure if im a good stroy writer so please tell me! ok on to the story

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

'_Ah it's so warm what is this feeling? What is this scent? It's intoxicating.'_ I was starting to wake up but I didn't want to. Something was warm by my side and it felt sooo good. I snuggled closer to it, trying to more of its warmth. I haven't felt this peaceful since, well, since I was a kit and I slept with Kyuubi. _'But this feels different than it did with Kyuubi, it feels more right. Why is that?'_ Just then the source of the warmth and comfort started to move, I had no choice but to open my eyes and see what was happening.

All I see when I open my eyes is black and white; black hair, black eyes, and pale white skin. '_Who is this?'_ I ask myself then I remember the events of yesterday, me getting captured but the guards, forced to become a slave for Sasuke, getting whipped by Kyuubi and then blacking. I jump up; surprised to see I was cuddling with the man who was trying to take my freedom, only to notice that my back was all bandaged up. _'Did he patch me up?' _I could feel myself starting to blush.

"I see you're awake. Man can you sleep, not that I mind cuddling with you." Sasuke said with a cocky smirk on his face causing me to blush.

"W-well you could have woken me up teme. And I wasn't cuddling with you; I was just… um…" I had nothing, the blush on my face darkened with each passing second. Just then he started to laugh.

"Phahahaha look at you face hahaha I've never seen anyone go that red before hahaha." He continued to laugh for about five more minutes until he was able to gain control of himself again.

"He looks better when he smiles and laughs, he should do that more often." He stopped laughing and stared at me, I realized I had just thought out loud, I blushed even brighter.

"Heh~ so I look better when I laugh huh? Well if you stay by my side willingly you can see me laugh and smile all you want." As he spoke, he kept getting closer to me, making me back up all the way until I was against the headboard of the bed. Placing his hands on either side of my face, he leaned his face in, to the point where our lips were almost touching. "So what do you say, will you be my slave?" He said it so quietly it could be mistaken as a whisper. It was like his eyes were burrowing into me, controlling me. I couldn't escape I was trapped. My breath quickened and my ears laid flat against my head, my tail rapped around my waist, I could feel my eyes start to close, I resisted the urge to close the gap between us, '_How can this man have so much control over me even though we don't even know each other.'_

"I-I will n-not be controlled." I forced myself to say, even though it only came out as a weak little voice. Just then he gave me a sinister smile that sent chills down my spine for some reason, I'm not sure if that was good or bad.

"Heh~ good I love a challenge; it would be boring if you came to me easily." He got up from the position we were in and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "But remember Naruto~" I looked up at him the way he said my name sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine. "I always get what I want." The same cock smirk graced his lips again; _'I need to take him down a notch.'_ I glared at him once again.

"Well you remember this, I'm Naruto and I'm not someone who can be broken. This is one challenge that you'll lose."

"I look forward to seeing what will happen." And with that he got off the bed and left.

'_Don't think I'll let you have control I will get out of here and with Kyuubi as well, I need to bring him back for the safety of everyone.'_

~(Time skip –Sasukes POV Journal Entry- a few weeks later)~

'_Just as I thought, Naruto is defiantly a difficult challenge, but he is a very fun one. Though for some reason he keeps trying to get near Kyuubi, my brothers slave. Everyone sure does seem to like Naruto though; no one can seem to hate him not even my dad. I do believe that I'm wearing him down though, he now sleeps in my bad willingly and cuddles with me, we can even have a conversation without getting in a fight plus he's finally following my orders at time. At first I thought that slaves were a waste of time but after getting Naruto, I realized slaves are a lot better then I though. They will ways be there for you, even when they don't wanna be. I decided to keep Naruto because I thought he would be a good way to pass time then throw him away a week later, but now it's different. Now I love his company, be it he's asleep or awake. The way he curls up to me in his sleep and purrs when I pet his ears, the way his tail raps around me as if to make sure I don't leave, I love it all. The way he is so hyper and is always amazed by the simplest things, they way his eyes shine up when he's running in the garden, or eating ramen, his favorite food, I can't get enough. I felt some attraction to him the moment I first saw him, but now I'm truly attached to him. And I think he's becoming attached to me too. Like the time I was bed ridden with a fever he could have easily made his escape but he didn't he stayed by me and took care of me until I was healthy. I don't know why but my life just seems so complete now that he's here. It's almost like… but that impossible, he's not human so how could I,,, no people and demons can marry…. But but he a guy… well it's not unusual for people of the same sex to marry either… but I mean I just can't be can I? Am I in love with Naruto? If I were then that would explain why I'm so attached to him and why I get jealous every time I see him try to talk with Kyuubi and why I love teasing him and seeing him blush and why my heart beats faster whenever he's around. Not to mention why I think he's cute. I just there's no point in denying it after writing all this, I am in love with Naruto Uzumaki my fox slave, or should I say my foxy slave.' *Smirk*_

_~End of entry~_

(Later in a library No Ones POV)

"SA~SU~KE~!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke while dragging out his name, "I'm board let's do something. Oh I know I wanna fight, I'm a really great fighter no one has ever beaten me before. Well there was this one person but I was pretty young then and-"

"Naruto, will you please shut up!" Sakura said as she and everyone else was trying to study, Naruto didn't go to school like everyone else so he didn't have to nor did he bother to study.

"Sorry but I'm so board cant you guys take a break from studying and play with me?" Naruto said while giving his best puppy-dog eyes. Usually that would work on everyone, especially Sasuke, but because no one was paying attention to him, no one was affected but him. "Che~ you guys are so boring."

"Naruto if you shut up now I'll get you some ramen later." Sasuke said as he was focused on trying to study his physics book for the final exam coming up.

"Really! Ok Sasuke I'll shut up." And he did, for a good twenty minutes but his short attention span got him complaining in no time.

Just as everyone was about to snap and duck tape Naruto's mouth shut, someone shouted Naruto's name and threw something in the air. Naruto jump up to see what that someone had thrown him, it was a sword. Out for the shadows Kyuubi came out holding another sword.

"Since you're so board how about you and me fight?" This had surprised everyone, no one even knew if Kyuubi could fight.

Grinning his foxlike grin, Naruto grips the sword. "Hehe you're on Kyuu!" The two of them dashed out the door to the training grounds. Everyone was stun to see that Kyuubi was going to 'play' with Naruto especially since he always seems to avoid him. Sasuke was the first to move, he got up and followed his fox, and everyone else followed him, forgetting all about studying. When they got to where the training ground was they saw Kyuubi and Naruto getting ready, for some reason they looked so serious.

"Oh why is my fox fighting your fox?" Itachi said coming out of nowhere surprising everyone.

"They're playing apparently." Sasuke answered never once looking away from the training ground.

(On the training ground)

"Looks like we have an audients." Kyuubi said to Naruto with a slight grin on his face.

"Yey but that's what make it so fun! Hey Kyuu, why don't we make this interesting?"

"Oh, what did you have in mind?"

Naruto's eyes, which were once excited and happy, became serious and hard. "How bout if I win you have to come back to the village and help us out, if you win then…"  
Kyuubi's eyes became just as serious. "If I win then you have to stop bugging me about that."

"Fine but I make no promises I will probably bring it up again." Naruto said, and then added, "How bout we do the real fight tomorrow I wanna just have fun for now it's been a while since you and I fought after all." Kyuubi smiled at this and nodded his head.

"Ok that sounds fair. Now prepare to be beaten little brother."

"Hehe not a chance of that happening big brother." And then they attacked on another. Their swords clashing against one another, neither one letting up. Naruto jumped up using the sun as his cover, throw his sword at Kyuubi, Kyuubi moving out of the way just in time, only to use his sword to block Naruto's kick that was coming at him. After hitting the sword with his foot, Naruto jumped back and grabbed his sword. There movements were perfectly synced; when one attacked the other would defend when one would move away the other came closer. They were going so fast that the people watching were having trouble seeing who was who and who was winning.

(Back at were the people were watching)

"Wow I know foxes are known for their speed but that's amazing!" Kiba said as he watched in awe of there fighting.

"Indeed I cannot believe that they are so powerful." Neji said

"GO NARUTO!" Sakura cheered.

"GO KYUUBI!" Ino cheered.

"GO YOUTH!" Lee cheered, causing everyone to look at him like he's crazy, and Sakura blush a deep red for her slaves embarrassing outburst.

"I didn't even know Kyuubi could fight." Itachi said a bit pissed off realizing at how little he knows about his slave.

"Who would have that the Naruto could fight like that?" Sasuke said just as pissed as Itachi for the same reason.

"They sure do look like they're having fun though." Choji said.

"Indeed, I guess foxes really do love to fight, that might be why there one of the most hated species around." Gaara said, the other demon looked at Gaara then at each other and nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean by that?" Temari asked the demons.

"Foxes are one of the most feared demons around because they are one of the strongest demons. That's why you don't usually see foxes as slaves. There are multiple fox rakings as well, from 1 to 9. 9 is the strongest and rarest form of fox, if you ever anger one it can kill you with just a sweep of the paw. Other demons don't understand this power so they hate the foxes for it. The only way to tell what number of tails a fox demon has is it is in its fox form, but it rarely is ever in that form so no one can ever really tell how many tails it has." Shikamaru explained to the humans in a way that they could understand. '_That was only the simple version there was a lot more to that story but it's too troublesome to explain.'_ Shikamaru thought as he watched the foxes fight.

After about a minute or two of silence and watching the foxes fight, Hinata finally decided to speak.

"D-don't you think that they look like they're dancing?" This question caught everyone off guard so she continues to explain. "W-well I just mean is that they way they move their bodies and the way they are in sync with one another it's kind of like a dance, a battle dance if you will." The group looked back down at the fight and saw what Hinata meant. They were doing something like a battle dance the way they twisted their bodies, and the way they moved with each other and their expressions of happiness on their faces, if they didn't know this was a fight some people might mistake this for dancing.

And for some reason that drove Sasuke and Itachi insane. This didn't like the fact that their foxes where getting along so well, almost like they knew everything about each other. It made them jealous and they didn't know why.

But it looks like the fighting had come to an end when they saw that they both foxes had stopped moving. Upon closer look you could see that they both had a sword pointed at the others chest, they were sweaty and panting their faces were slightly red, and that they were smiling. Just then something happened, they put away their swords and Naruto jumped on Kyuubi causing jealousy to spread to Itachi and Sasuke.

(Back at the training grounds)

Naruto was holding Kyuubi's collar while Kyuubi was holding Naruto's collar, a sword at both of their throats. They were panting heavily, never breaking the eye contacted that they had. Kyuubi smiled, "I-I guess this means it's a draw huh?" He panted out, still looking at Naruto, his red eyes never leaving Naruto's blue one.

"Y-yey I guess it is. Good match." They let go of each other and put their swords away.

"Good job little brother you've improved." Kyuubi said with a rare sweet smile on his lips that only Naruto can see.

Naruto being so happy that his brother praised him could contain himself any longer. The feelings he wanted to convey since he first saw Kyuubi just came rushing out. "KYUUBI!" Naruto yelled as he tackled Kyuubi into a hug, a bone crushing I'm-never-letting-you-go-again type hug. Naruto didn't even notice his master and the others approaching him and Kyuubi.

"Na-ru-to~ why are you hugging Kyuubi?" Itachi said trying to keep his anger down.

"Naruto get off of him right now!" Sasuke demanded not happy with what he was seeing.

"No! I refuse! I don't want to let go of Kyuu, I finally have him back I'm not letting him go~!" Naruto exclaimed while sounding like a whining child, trying to get his mom to by him a new toy.

"Boy you guys sure do seem to be close when did that happen?" Kiba asked trying to calm down the Uchiha's.

"We have always been close, right Naruto?" Kyuubi asked while hugging Naruto tighter, purposely trying to make the Uchiha masters upset.

"Yep always." Naruto say gripping Kyuubi tighter, as if he might disappear at any moment.

"No you haven't you two never talk with each other if anything Kyuubi tries to avoid Naruto." Sakura said, sounding like a cocky know-it-all.

"No we are close I mean after all…" Naruto began, and then looking at everyone, "We are brothers." He finished with a smile. Everyone was so surprised that they froze. After five minutes that all came back to their senses and yelled, "BROTHERS!"

* * *

ok so what do you think! good, bad, ifyish? TELL ME! ok sory im just really huyper right now haha ok so please review and subscribed well ill story you up later!


	3. Their Past

__Hi! ok so i updated this story yey! but it might not be good so boo! well whatever its up to you if it its good or bad please review to tell me what you think NO FLAMING! oh yey and if t does suck thats because i had completely forget what i felt when i first started writing it. ok well on with the story.

* * *

_(Recap)_

_"No you haven't you two never talk with each other if anything Kyuubi tries to avoid Naruto." Sakura said, sounding like a cocky know-it-all._

_"No we are close I mean after all…" Naruto began, and then looking at everyone, "We are brothers." He finished with a smile. Everyone was so surprised that they froze. After five minutes that all came back to their senses and yelled, "BROTHERS!"_

"Yes we're brothers I'm surprised you can't tell we look so much alike." Kyuubi said with a smirk when he saw his master face. In all reality they don't look a lot alike, while they both have very tan skin Naruto have bright blond spiky hair and Kyuubi have blood red straight hair, Naruto has bluer then blue eyes and Kyuubi has black eyes with a touch of red, Kyuubi's tall and Naruto's short. If anyone guessed that they were brothers then they would have to be physic.

"Ok so why didn't you ever tell us." Sasuke said, slightly worn out at the revelation he just learned.

"Because I have a mission to complete and I didn't want you to interfere." Naruto said with a serious voice, surprising everyone at his seriousness.

"Oh and why would we get in your way?" Itachi said, he had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Because…" Naruto began and the looked Kyuubi straight in the eye, "I have to take Kyuubi home and then… well that's all you need to know." Naruto said lowering his eyes.

"I already told you, I would kill you before I _ever_ go back to the horrible place." Kyuubi said with a deadly glare. Everyone was shocked at his statement, never once had they ever seen Kyuubi like this before.

"Either you or _him._" Naruto muttered though no one caught it, except for Kyuubi. "Please just come home with me the village needs you, mom and dad they were…" Naruto was about to cry when he jumped on top of Kyuubi, "Mom and dad were! P-please Kyuubi I need you, the village needs you, and I know what happened back then was horrible but…"

"SHUT UP!" Kyuubi yelled angrily as he threw Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said as he ran to Naruto, everyone else was to afraid to move they had now idea what happened with Kyuubi and they had no idea as to what he will do.

Naruto sat up with at help of Sasuke and then looked Kyuubi straight in the eyes. "Kyuubi Namikaze, I challenge you to a true fight, win makes the loser follow one order, if you refuse then that just proves your crowdedness." Naruto said glaring. No one have ever heard Kyuubi's full name before but when the demons heard that it was Namikaze they became terrified. "Will you continue to run away or face up to your past?" Naruto asked Kyuubi still in that powerful voice.

Kyuubi had begun to leave but just before he did Naruto heard him agree to the match.

After a few seconds Naruto got up and was about to leave but was stopped by Gaara. "Are you and Kyuubi by any chance related to the great nine tailed fox Minato Namikaze?" This caught everyone's attention. Minato Namikaze was a well-known monster; something that didn't mind killed everyone and everything in his past, if these are his children then well who knows what could happen.

"That is non or your concern." Naruto said as he walked away.

For then next couple hours it was like Kyuubi and Naruto were different people, Naruto didn't talk and Kyuubi didn't listen to Itachi's orders. This was worrying everyone.

"Naruto can we talk." Sasuke said as he sat down on the bad Naruto was laying on.

"Sure Sasuke what's up?" Naruto asked with a smile although Sasuke can tell that it was fake.

"Some smiling if you don't mean it." Naruto's face dropped into a blank stare. "Naruto, what is your mission?" When Naruto didn't answer Sasuke got mad and jumped on top of him surprising Naruto greatly. "Damn it Naruto! Just tell me what the hell your mission is, please!" Sasuke then hugged Naruto surprising him even more. "I don't like no knowing things about you, and I hate seeing you this upset, please just tell me what happened back then!" Sasuke was getting so frustrated that he was so powerless, he wanted to help Naruto but he didn't know how.

Naruto was moved by Sasuke's feelings; it made him go all tingly inside. He had never felt so cared for, not even by his own family. Sasuke had some type of power over him that he didn't understand, he always felt save with Sasuke and didn't want to leave him, he loved his warmth and his scent, he hated whenever someone other then him touched Sasuke, Naruto never felt like this before.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and then wrapped his tail around his leg. Sasuke started to pet Naruto by his ear and Naruto started to purr. After a few minutes of this, Naruto looked at Sasuke in the eye. "Ok Sasuke I'll tell you what happened."

(Elsewhere)

Kyuubi was in the library looking out the window when someone grabbed him by his waist. "Hello Kyuubi, you've been avoiding me lately." Itachi said into Kyuubi's ear. Kyuubi squirmed out of Itachi's grasp and continued looking out the window. When Itachi realized that he wouldn't get anything out of Kyuubi, he took the seat next to him and looked out the window as well. After sometime Kyuubi decided to speak.

"I never thought I would see him again." It took Itachi a second to realize he was talking about Naruto. "I thought he was dead, on that day, that horrible _horrible _day, I saw him die. But here he is in perfect health trying to take me back to the people that tried to kill him." At this Itachi was surprised, he needs to know what Kyuubi meant, but he never said anything. "I couldn't protect him, there was just no way I could, I was weak. That day is a day I will never forget." Kyuubi went silent and Itachi turned to him, only to see that Kyuubi had been crying. Itachi pulled Kyuubi into a hug and they stayed like that until they fell asleep.

* * *

See what i mean. if its any good please tell me and if it sucks please tell me i want to become a better writed and you all help me so much so please be honest! thanks!


	4. the reason why

I wont Break 4

HI so im going to put a hold on all of my stories except this one. once im done his one i'll work on another one tell me what one you want me to work on next! ok so i like this chapter you can see narutos past and why kyuubi hates the village. ok well on with the story!

* * *

_(Recap)_

_"I never thought I would see him again." It took Itachi a second to realize he was talking about Naruto. "I thought he was dead, on that day, that horrible __horrible __day, I saw him die. But here he is in perfect health trying to take me back to the people that tried to kill him." At this Itachi was surprised, he needs to know what Kyuubi meant, but he never said anything. "I couldn't protect him, there was just no way I could, I was weak. That day is a day I will never forget." Kyuubi went silent and Itachi turned to him, only to see that Kyuubi had been crying. Itachi pulled Kyuubi into a hug and they stayed like that until they fell asleep._

(With Sasuke and Naruto)

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and then wrapped his tail around his leg. Sasuke started to pet Naruto by his ear and Naruto started to purr. After a few minutes of this, Naruto looked at Sasuke in the eye. "Ok Sasuke I'll tell you what happened."

Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto to continue, he knew that this would be difficult for him but I needed to know he wanted to sooth Naruto's pain and this is the only way he can.

After a few minutes Naruto began to talk. "If I'm going to tell you this story then you have to not hate me when I tell you that I am the son of Minato Namikaze." Sasuke was shocked at this but he figured as much. When Sasuke didn't say anything Naruto continued. "It all started on the day of coming."

_~Flash Back To That Day~ (Naruto's POV)_

_The day of coming is the day when young foxes mature and their tails spilt into there rankings. I should have already had my coming ceremony but I was a late bloomer. It was finally a year later that my powers come in, it was also the day that everyone was wait for. At that time there were only two nine tailed foxes, my brother and my father, they needed a third nine tail fox to completely protect the village. It was during the awakening ceremony that everything when wrong. _

_My tail felt like it was on fire, pain spreader through my every vein I could feel my power awakening and it felt evil like I was being taken over by something. After what felt like years of pain I came back to my sense, I was in my fox form, and I had nine tails! I was exhausted but I could still lift my head to see everyone smiling at me. I have finally become something in my village eyes. After I didn't change the year before, everyone lost hope in me; I became a disgrace to my family, and the only one that showed me any kind of love was Kyuubi._

_It was directly after I changed that we were attacked. Normally no one ever attacks us, not many demons know where the village is, but someone found us. Then next thing anyone knows is that the village is on fire and something is shooting the villagers with some kind of poison. My dad and brother and a few other villagers fight these intruders, and thanks to my dad's power that were able to drag the intruders to us. The demons that attacked us were snake demons; the leader was Orochimaru, the ugliest looking one of them all, his eyes looked like they could eat you alive._

_Just then out of know where someone shot my mom. She fell to the ground with her blood spilling everywhere. It was like everything was in slow motion; first my mom falls then my brother rushes to her, my dad attacks the snake only to be thrown to the ground as well, the villages attack too, only to be either killed or thrown away. And then it was like something inside me snapped I could feel that demonic power taking over me I turned back into my human, but I wasn't quite me I was something evil._

_~Pause in the Flash Back~_

Naruto had stopped telling his story and looked at Sasuke, his eyes were filled with fear and insecurities. "Sasuke the next part I tell you do you promise you wont hate me?" Naruto said in a small sad voice. He didn't want Sasuke to know what type of monster he was, he didn't want to be hated.

"Naru I could never hate you so please don't worry just tell me the rest of your story." Sasuke's eyes told him that he wasn't lying. Naruto took a deep breath and continued his story.

_~Continue Flash Back~_

_The next thing anyone knows I'm on top of snake and I'm hurting him. I just kept attacking him, my nails became claws, me teeth became fangs, my small whiskers on my face grew, and my usually blue eyes turned black as night; I became the first nine tailed fox. There is a legend that the first nine tailed fox would come back in another fox, once this fox is awaken the first fox will take over its rein again and make the other demons its slave. It turns out I'm that demon fox. I let the power control me and I nearly killed the snake. I would have killed it if the other snake demons hadn't attacked me. I was seriously injured so I couldn't chase after them. After I came to my sense I saw that everyone one in the village, even my mom and dad, were looking at me like I was some kind of monster. When I tried to get up some one jumped on me and stabbed my hand to the ground._

_~Kyuubi's POV~_

_I just saw my little baby brother become the first nine tailed fox and save us all, but the next thing I knew I saw him being stabbed by a spear I tried to save him but I couldn't, I was still to weak from my fight, all I could do was still there and watch as my sweet little brother was beaten and stabbed, as they all called him evil and that he should die. I watched as my parents did nothing, and then I heard Naruto scream for his dear life before he took his final breath. They killed him that day, the villagers and my parents, there the ones that are the monsters not Naruto. I run away, away from the scene of Naruto's death from the murder villagers, and from the treacherous leaders I once called parents. _

_~End of Flash Back~_

Kyuubi awoke from the nightmare of long ago, the day her _thought_ Naruto had died. He saw it with his own eyes but why is it that he was still alive? Kyuubi is going to find out what happened that day after he ran away.

_~With Naruto and Sasuke~_

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just heard; Naruto saved them and the attack him in return! He could feel anger spread through him from his very core. He looked down at Naruto to see that he was moving away form him. "Y-you hate me now don't you? I'm a monster right? I'm sure you don't want me…" but before Naruto could finish that sentence Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Are you stupid? Why would I be mad at you! I'm mad at your stupid village. Why the hell would they do that to you when you just saved them!" Sasuke couldn't hold it in any more and a single tear falls from his eye. Naruto was so moved that he began to cry, no one had ever told him that before he felt so, so '_Loved!'_ Naruto curled up to Sasuke and cried until he and Sasuke fell asleep.

* * *

Soo whatja think good bad tell me its 2:12 and im going to bed. be grateful that i love you or else i never would have updated so late ok well night every see you next update!


	5. The fight

__I won't break 5

Hi everyone how areyou all I'm good it's 2:30am and I'm posting A story isn't that cool! Haha ok so sorry if it sucks blame me well actually you should. Haha ok well on with the story!

* * *

_"Are you stupid? Why would I be mad at you! I'm mad at your stupid village. Why the hell would they do that to you when you just saved them!" Sasuke couldn't hold it in any more and a single tear falls from his eye. Naruto was so moved that he began to cry, no one had ever told him that before he felt so, so 'Loved!'_ _Naruto curled up to Sasuke and cried until he and Sasuke fell asleep._

Naruto woke up to the calmful beating of Sasuke's heart, he just laid there for a moment socking up Sasuke's warmth when he remembered what day it was; it was the day that he would fight against his brother. As Naruto went to get up and shower, Sasuke pulled him back down.

"And just where do you think your going?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, making him shiver with pleasure.

"I-I have to get ready for my fight." Naruto said trying to sound strong, but failing.

'No. Stay in bed with me that's an order." Sasuke said while nuzzling into Naruto's neck. Naruto was about to cave when he remembered why he was fighting to begin with.

Naruto got out of Sasuke's grip and looked him straight in the eyes. "Sasuke, I have to get ready." The seriousness in Naruto's voice made it impossible for Sasuke to keep Naruto there with him. As Sasuke watch Naruto leave out the door he couldn't help but feel like he was going to loss Naruto for good, and that thought alone scared him terribly.

(With Kyuubi)

Kyuubi had woken up in the familiar embrace of Itachi, he had know idea how he got there but he didn't hate it, it was this embrace that saved Kyuubi from himself. As Kyuubi gazed upon he couldn't help but remember the day the castle found him.

_~Flashback~_

_Kyuubi's POV_

_I had just ran away from my village, the village that just murdered my little brother, the only person who I ever felt any type of love for, the person that was my light in the darkness, Naruto. I was weak, could barely even stand, but I kept moving, farther and farther away form that sight, tears came to my eyes but my pride will never let me shed them. After hours of running I finally couldn't take it any more and I collapsed._

_The next thing I know, I wake up in a comfortable bed with a plate full of… 'MEAT!' in my staring state that was the only thing I notice. I started eating the meat without any regard to whose it is. After eating it all I finally realize that I'm not alone._

"_Hehe~ well its good to see you have an appetite, although I'm not surprised, you did sleep for a week straight." This_ _persons voice was oozing with power, as I_ _turn my head I see him. He's tall dark and mysterious, and over all a person I can NEVER trust._

"_Who are you? Where am I?" I asked with a hostile voice, I almost hissed._

"_Easy there now foxy, I found you in the woods of my castle, I'm Itachi Uchiha, the first prince of this castle and you are?" He asked his voice dripping with curiosity. _

_Cautiously I answer, "I'm Kyuubi." _

_He stares at me then smirks, "Kyuubi huh? Well Kyuubi, would you like to be my slave?" At that time a felt nothing, when Naruto died, so did I, so without knowing it, Ianswered, "Yes."_

_~End~_

Kyuubi snapped out of his trance when Itachi began to stir. After a few minutes Kyuubi got out of the bad and went to take a shower. '_Ok Kyuubi you have to focus, the is an important match, it determines what will happen, will I go back to that horrible place or will I finally learn what happen that day. I have to win!' _Kyuubi thought to himself while in the shower. He was now fully determined to win.

(Later Now the Match)

Naruto and Kyuubi had been preparing for this all day and now was the time for the match. Everyone was here and when I say everyone I mean everyone, from the royals and their slaves to the staff. No one wanted to miss this.

"Looks like the time has come." Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his voice, he didn't want to hurt Kyuubi, he loved him.

"Yeah, now prepare yourself little brother." Kyuubi said his voice dead of any emotion but in he eyes there was sadness as well. Naruto and Kyuubi both crouched in pouncing position, they both started to change, Naruto's blue eyes changed to black and Kyuubi'sred eyes changed into a fire orange and blood red color, there teeth turned into fangs, their hands became claws, and on Naruto the whiskers on his face grew til the were think and black. At this sight everyone became terrified. The other demons were affected especially, this raw power was not something that they were use to and it made then either want to submit to them, or become bloodthirsty.

Then in a flash the two were at it, the lunged for each other, claw clashed with claw, growls and hisses escaped each of theirs mouth, each one of them moving in perfect harmony.

(Back with the royals)  
"So who do you think will win?" Neji asked in amazement of the show he was seeing. The other demons couldn't take it so they left; now all that was left were the humans.

"I have know idea!" Ino said never leaving her eyes from the fight.

"Yeah really they seem like they're evenly matched." Sakura said.

"I-I hope they don't get to badly hurt." Hinata said while only semi looking at the match, she couldn't take the match if she saw it all.

"Don't worry Shikamaru said that foxes have a very usually high healing rate, if they ever get a paper cut it would be healed before they could say ouch." Temari said while still being absorbed in the fight.

"Its clear that Naruto is going to win." Sasuke said with a blank face to focus on the match to show anything.

"Sorry little brother but I don't think that Kyuubi will lose." Itachi said with the same face as Sasuke. Just as Sasuke was about to retort to Itachi's claim both Naruto and Kyuubi were thrown back.

(Back on the field)

The shear force of Naruto's and Kyuubi's power coming together threw them both back. They were both weakening and both wanted to end this quick, and there was only one-way how; the rasangon. (A/N: sorry if it's spelled wrong) both of them charged for each other one more time, they would have collided if Naruto hadn't gotten blood in his eye and missed Kyuubi while Kyuubi hit Naruto. As soon as it hit Naruto, it was game over. Naruto fell back and hit the ground in a bloody mess. It was silent in the entire battlefield.

When Kyuubi went to see if Naruto was ok, he saw that Naruto had transformed back into a fox, his tails were around the wound and it was bleed profusely. "I win little brother." Kyuubi said to him, Naruto tried to speak but it only came out a whisper. Kyuubi went into his fox form and when next to Naruto.

Naruto with the last of his power said, "It was a good fight, the next one we have I'm going all out." And then he past out.

Sasuke came running to Naruto the moment he didn't get up from the final hit. When he looked in the crater (the one Naruto made when he hit the ground) he saw that Kyuubi was licking his wound clean. Now although they are brothers, Sasuke still felt jealous of the sight, so he picked up the fox-form Naruto and left to get him treated.

(Later)

When Naruto woke up again he noticed that he was rising up and down. He looked down to see that he was on top of Sasuke in his fox form, Naruto tried to move but felt an immediate pain with even the slighted of movement.

"What are you doing dobe don't move, you'll open up your wound again." Sasuke groggily said as he began to walk up. Then Naruto remembered everything.

"I lost." Naruto said weakly. Even if he was in fox form he could still speak human language.

"Yeah, you did." Sasuke saw that Naruto was becoming even sadder so he continued. "But that just means you learn from your mistakes and improve for he next time." Sasuke said with a small smile while petting Naruto. Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore, he turned back into a human and hugged Sasuke while a few tear slid down his eyes.

They stayed in that position it'll Kyuubi came in.

"Naruto may I speak with you alone?" Kyuubi asked very politely.

"Why you… if you think I'll let you anywhere near Naruto after that I swear…" Sasuke began but then was interrupted by Naruto.

"Sasuke! Its ok, please let up speak alone." Naruto gave Sasuke the cutest puppy dog eyes and made it impossible to say no to.

Once Sasuke was out of the room Naruto turned to Kyuubi. "So what didja wanna talk about Kyuu?"

Kyuubi looked at Naruto and in a very serious tone ask Naruto, "How are you still alive?"

* * *

Ohhwhat's do you think naruto is still alive write areview telling me why you think hes still alive and I might just use it haha. Also school will be starting soon and I will be in 11th grade so it might be a while for my next update. well until then see you next time!


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ EDITIED

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Ok so I just found out ttheir there could be a chance of Naruto shippuden having a sasunaru ending! That is if there are enough people who signed the petition! Now I gave you the link and I would LOVE it if you sign it and get the ending to become sasunaru! I will keep with up until I update next! PLEASE DO THIS and I'll give you a cookie!

Ok for everyone how canFerber the link here (which is everyone) i put the link on my profile please got to it. Tell you friends about it and together we can make it a sasunaru ending! Haha I sound like an infomercial or something!

Ps sorry if this bothers you and if there is no link the message me and I'll send it to you thanks!


	7. The answer

I Wont Break 6

_hi new chapter! Hope you like it please review. Also I no that I have already said thisbut for those of you who don't know there is apetition the have Naruto end as sasunaru and I would love it of you all signed it. I have the link in my profile so go check it out!_

* * *

_Kyuubi looed at Naruto and in a very serious tone asked Naruto, "How are you still alive?"_

"Hello little brother what are you doing?" Itachi asked Sasuke, who had his ears to his door. Itachi was looking Kyuubi and happened to notice Sasuke crouching by his door with a very confused look on his face.

"Ah Itachi, I was um…" Sasuke was stumped; he had no idea how to tell his brother that he was listening in on their slave's conversation. "I was looking for something." He said very slowly, making it all the more unbelievable. Itachi just looked at Sasuke making him even more nervous. Finally giving up on lying Sasuke took in deep breath and said, "I was listening in on Naruto's and Kyuubi's conversation." Itachi was surprised that Kyuubi and Naruto were talking after such a fight but then became incredibly interested as well.

"Well then lets listen in shall we." Itachi said with a sinister smile on his face. Sasuke wasn't surprised that Itachi wanted to listen in as well after all they were brothers. Then Itachi continued, "Lets go to my room we can see and hear better in there." Then he walked away with Sasuke right at his feet yelling after him.

(With Naruto and Kyuubi)

Naruto just looked at Kyuubi, stunned. He didn't know how to respond to Kyuubi's questions. Should he tell him the truth and risk losing him or should he lie and try to trick him into coming back to the village.

"If you try to lie to me I will bite you." Kyuubi said to Naruto as if reading his mind. Naruto hearing this gave up on the second option and decided to tell him the truth.

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi with painfully sad eyes that brock Kyuubi's heart. "If I tell you will you still talk to me, will you still see me as your brother, will you still love me?" There was such desperation in his voice that Kyuubi was almost terrified to find out what happened; but he had to know he had to find out.

"I promise no matter what I will still love you ok?" Kyuubi said while giving him a hug.

Naruto looked at him and began his story.

~_Flashback~_

_(Naruto's POV)_

_It was just after on of the villagers had stabbed me and I_ _saw you run away. I wanted to chase after you but I couldn't; everything was fading and my body was becoming heavy, everything went dark. The next thing I know I'm in something like a sewer and in front of a cage with merciless red and black eyes glaring down at me. "So you're the one I have been reborn in huh?" Its_ _voice was clod hard and terrifying, this was the first nine tailed fox, the monster inside me. "Tell me young fox what is your name?" The voice asked._

"_N-Naruto sir." I stammered out. The creature chuckled._

"_Sir? That's the first time anyone's ever called me that. Well Naruto tell me, why are you here, you should only come when you are about to die." I looked at him._

"_I am dying. You see shortly after I awoke, the foxes were attacked, then I guess you gave me some of your power because I attacked the snakes and kinda lost control and then um…" I couldn't finish._

"_I see so because I gave you some power to protect yourself they turned on you and now your almost dead because of them. Still the same foxes I see." The fox said with a distant tone in his voice. "Well then they need to be punished, I will save your life but are you ready for what may happen?" I was running out of time and I wanted to live, I wanted to see you again so I took his deal and let him save me from death. He took over my body and when I woke up, everyone, even okaa-san and otou-san, was heavily injured. Some of them were even dead. I killed some of our villagers, I hurt the rest I became a monster and I don't even remember! _

_After that I was but under ground, and locked away, it was years before I was needed again. _

_~End~_

The air was heavy with silence, after what Naruto had just said Kyuubi didn't know what to say. '_Naruto was locked underground, while I was living comfortable here, Naruto was suffering while I was happy warm and safe. And Naruto still thinks that he did something wrong. THOSE MONSTERS!' _Was all Kyuubi could think of.

"D-do you hate me now?" Naruto asked while looking away with tears in his eyes.

"NO! I could never hate you! You did nothing wrong it was those monsters I once called family that did something wrong. How could you ever think I was your fault?" Kyuubi said while hugging Naruto like there was no tomorrow, Kyuubi felt so horrible for letting Naruto suffer so much, he was so young, so innocent, how could he suffer so much!

"Really y-you don't hate me I did n-nothing wrong?" Naruto said while clutching Kyuubi.

"I could never, will never hate you Naruto." For a while Kyuubi just stayed there holding Naruto when he noticed that Naruto was asleep, then he realized something, "Why does Naruto want to bring me back to that horrible village?" Kyuubi asked out loud as he stroked Naruto's face.

(With Sasuke and Itachi)

They both just stared at the screen. Not knowing who to respond to what they just heard. Naruto always seemed so happy, you never would have thought that he had suffered so much. Sasuke then slammed his fist on the wall next to him in a fit of anger. He hated the thought that the village that Naruto loved so much caused him to suffer so much! Itachi wanted to comfort Sasuke somehow but he didn't know how, just like he had no idea how to comfort Kyuubi. He just stood there looking between a screen and his brother.

(The next day)

Naruto woke up to the comfort of his brother's warmth. He hadn't done that since he was just a young kit. Naruto still couldn't believe that his brother didn't hate him for hurting the villagers, for being a monster. Naruto could feel his tears coming back and quickly wiped them away, but the sudden movements woke up Kyuubi. "Hum… Naruto what's up are you ok?"

"O-oh no I'm fine I just was so happy that I started to cry its nothing." Naruto said while giving Kyuubi a hug. Just as Kyuubi was about to hug back they were interrupted by a cough.

"Ahem, I don't mean to interrupt but it is morning and I need to get ready for school also I think Itachi is looking for you Kyuubi." Sasuke said with an annoyed voice.

"Oh right ok well sorry for taking your room, and see you later Naruto." Kyuubi said then gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke got even more annoyed at the sight in front of him but said noting because he didn't want to upset Naruto. "U-um Sasuke?" Naruto interrupted Sasuke's thought "T-thanks for letting me and Kyuubi stay in your room tonight. Is there something I could do to make it up to you?" (A/N: sorry I know Naruto has a different personality then in the beginning but I don't care so its ok)

At first Sasuke thought of many different things to do to Naruto, but then he decided to go with a different option. Smirking Sasuke said, "Well you could…" but before Sasuke could continue Kiba came running in.

"Naruto dude! You got to come outside, there's another fox looking for you, and Kyuubi's about to kill it." Both Naruto and Sasuke came running outside to see a very tan fox hiding behind a tree while Kyuubi was being hold back by Itachi growling at the fox.

Naruto got a good look at the fox and gasped. "HUH! Iruka!" Kyuubi stopped growling the moment he heard that name.

"Naruto is that you?" Iruka said while coming out of the tree. "Naruto!" Iruka then ran up to Naruto and hugged him.

"I-ru-ka?" Kyuubi asked slowly.

"K-Kyuubi!" Iruka said surprised. Kyuubi then ran up to Iruka and join the hug.

* * *

Hey so how was itgood bad ok REVIEW! Haha ok well until next update!


	8. His real mission and the confession

I Won't Break 7

Hiiii!Pool so i finally updated this story sorry if you dont understand it to we'll I kinda just made it up as whee not along haha ok well the end off this midterm is almost up and I'm freaking out! Pray that I pass everything will ya! Ok on with the story!

* * *

_(Recap)_

_Naruto got a good look at the fox and gasped. "HUH! Iruka!" Kyuubi stopped growling the moment he heard that name._

_"Naruto is that you?" Iruka said while coming out of the tree. "Naruto!" Iruka then ran up to Naruto and hugged him._

_"I-ru-ka?" Kyuubi asked slowly._

_"K-Kyuubi!" Iruka said surprised. Kyuubi then ran up to Iruka and join the hug_.

"IRUKA! I'm so happy to see you, I thought, I thought I never would see you again,how did you get here? How did you find me?" Naruto's asked as he engulfed Iruka into a monster hug.

"N-Naruto calm down, I can't answer any question with you hanging on me." Iruka said as he tried to pry Naruto off himself. Turning to Kyuubi Iruka gave him a gentle smile and pulled him into a hug. "Kyuubi it's been so long after you disappeared I didn't know what to do. How are you? Do you eat right; you're not in any danger are you?" Iruka said in his mother hen voice.

Laughing Kyuubi hugged Iruka back, "Don't worry Ruka-sensei, I'm just fine. I've been living happily, that is until Naruto here tried to take me back to that hellhole." Kyuubi said in a disgruntled voice.

Iruka's eyes shot wide-open and pushed Kyuubi away. "THAT'S RIGHT! Naruto, you have to complete your mission immediately." Iruka said in a panicked voice.

Everyone just stared at Iruka for a moment before, "No." Kyuubi said breaking the silence. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"What?" Iruka asked in a surprised voice.

"I'm not going back there especially not after I found out what they did to Naruto all these years." You could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"B-But Kyuubi you have to come back if you don't then…" Iruka went quiet and looked away everyone, but Naruto, who looked every concerned, looked at him in utter confusion.

"What happened?" Naruto asked in a serious tone surprising everyone.

Iruka looked at Naruto with a pained looked. "Naruto, they say that your time is up." Was all Iruka said but the shock and fear on Naruto's face was not missed.

"W-What do you mean? H-How could my time be up so soon?" Naruto started to shake;he just knew what was going to happen to him now, sure he made up his mind before, but that was before he got to be with Kyuubi again, before he made friends, before he met Sasuke, how could it all be over so soon?

"I know but they don't want to wait. Naruto I'm sorry but you have to complete your mission now." Iruka hated to do this to Naruto, he wanted him to keep his freedom but there was no way that was going to happen, not with 'them' still around.

"Naruto is there something you're not telling me?" Kyuubi asked in an angry voice. Sasuke wanted to intervene, to get his two cents in, but there was something about the atmosphere that he just couldn't penetrate; all he could do was watch. Naruto looked away from Kyuubi and turned to Sasuke, he wanted to go to Sasuke and just pretended that none of this was happening, but he couldn't. He began to hyperventilate his earswent down and his tail curled in between his legs. He had to get away; just the thought of giving everything up to complete his mission was too much for him. Not thinking about it, he ran; he didn't know where he was going but he had to get away… away from theireyes, away from reality, away from the thought of leaving Sasuke.

Everyone just stared at the direction of where Naruto went. Iruka was about to chase after him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, Iruka came face to face with a pale man with black hair and an emotionless mask on his face. "Hello I'm Sasuke, Naruto's master before you go anywhere or take Naruto away from me, I do believe I deserve an explanation as to what's going on." Sasuke figured this person was important to Naruto so he wouldn't hurt him, at least not yet anyway.

Iruka could feel the anger in Sasuke and decided that it would be safer for him if he explained what was happening, obviously Kyuubi had no idea. Going into the castleSasuke, Kyuubi, Iruka and Itachi went into the privet study to talk. Once there, Iruka was put into the hot seat.

"Well?" Sasuke asked with impatiens lacing his voice.

Sighing Iruka looked at Kyuubi. "What do you already know?"

"All I know is that Naruto was locked underground for how knows how long, and then was sent to get me." Kyuubi could feel anger consume him.

"So you really don't know anything… alright I'll explain everything but you are wrong about Naruto being sent here to get you." Everyone looked at Iruka in surprise.

_~Flashback~ _

_Naruto was summoned to the Elders Council; this was the first time Naruto had been up from his underground prison. Iruka being Naruto's guard, had to go with him, his mate and father of his children, Kakashi was also with him. Both of them loved Naruto like their son, so you can imagine their worry when those bastard Elders summoned Naruto, the fox they have been trying to kill for years. Upon entering the room, Naruto saw his mother and father, they looked worn out and worried, neither one of them looked at Naruto for the shame they felt for their action._

_"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, years ago you had attacked this village and killed some of these villagers, do you agree with these charges?" One of the elders hidden behind a mask said in a powerful voice._

_Naruto looked up at the people that surrounded him, "I agree." His voice was hoarse and weak from not using it too much. _

_"Normally the penalty for this crime is death… However since you are now the last of your family we cannot just kill you."_

_"That is why we have come up with another punishment."_

_"If you can kill the snake clan that attacked our village on that day then you will be cleared of all of your charges and welcomed back into the village, all you need is the head of the snake clan Orochimaru."_

_"If you do not bring us he head then we will have yours in return."_

_Iruka upon hearing this sentence became enraged. "With the utter most respect Elders I don't believe that that's the smartest decisions, like you said Naruto is the last of his family what with his brother missing, if he were to die then so would the rest of the nine-tailed foxes. Our leaders and protection would be gone; do you honestly think that sending him to his death is smart? He has spent most of his life in prison underground,hasn't he been punished enough?" The room was silent in the awe of Iruka's words, no one dared to say anything.  
After a while a hoarse voice broke the tense silence. "I-It's alright Iruka, I accept my punishment as it is, but please council; allow me some time in freedom before I go to the snake clan." Naruto said in a clam peaceful voice._

_It was a moment of silence before someone answered. "Alright, you may have your freedom but as soon as we feel that it is time for you to go to snake clan we will send someone to hunt you down and find you."_

_"I do not plan on abandoning my village or my sentences." Naruto then bowed and left the room with Iruka and Kakashi hot on his trail._

_"Naruto, where do you plan on going?" Kakashi asked when he saw that Naruto was already packing._

_"Kakashi, Iruka thank you both so much for taking care of me all of these years, I really do appreciate it." Naruto said as he looked at his luggage._

_"Naruto what are you talking about?" Iruka asked getting a bad feeling in his stomach._

_"Iruka I decided to find Kyuubi, and once I do I'll bring him back here so that way there will still be another nine tailed fox around when I'm gone." Iruka and Kakashi's eye widened considerably._

_"N-Naruto what are you talking about?" That bad feeling Iruka had was growing and he didn't like it._

_"I'm the monster of this village, the sins I have committed can never be forgiven. I'm going to find my brother and make sure that the village has another nine-tailed to protect it, then I'm going to go to the snake clan and die trying to get the head snakes head." Iruka and Kakashi couldn't believe what they just heard._

_"No… NO!" Iruka shouted pulling Naruto into a hug, Kakashi then hugged the two of them. "Naruto were not going to let you die, I don't care if I have to go against the Elders, I refuse to let you die, I consider you one of my own kits. Please Naruto don't say things like that!" Iruka could feel tears leaving his eyes; it was too painful to even think about that._

_Naruto just stood in their embrace, enjoying the warmth of the people who were more like family then his mom and dad. Sighing Naruto wormed out of he embraced and looked them in the eye. "I've made up my mind." They knew there was no stopping Naruto. Hanging his head in defeat Iruka began to sob as his husband pulled him into a comforting embrace, crying a little as well. Naruto kissed Iruka and Kakashi and then he left._

_~Flashback End~_

"That was the last time I ever saw Naruto, until today that is." Iruka had his head hung low, his ears were against his head tears filled his eyes; even just thinking about it wastoo heartbreaking for him. The room was silent, but you could feel the anger from Kyuubi Sasuke and even Itachi.

"Why does he still care about that horrible village? Why does he want to bring me back just to die? Why the hell does he still want to protect that atrocious PLACE?!" Kyuubi could feel his anger and sadness rising, he hates that Naruto has suffered so much. Yet he would die if he was told to die.

"I ask myself that every day. You have no idea how much I want to take Naruto, Kakashi, Yuki, Kira, and Kyo and just leave that village and start out lives somewhere else. I hate the villagers that hate Naruto, I hate the Elders that want to kill Naruto, and I hate the High Fox Minato and his mate Kushina that won't even try to help their own son. I want to leave from there, but that is my home, where else could I go?" The three looked at Iruka with pity in their eyes; they could see how just how much difficult and painful it was for him to tell Naruto that he had to in way die.

"You all could always stay here." Itachi said surprising everyone. "What? He wants to be free and I feel like we should give them that option, maybe we could even convince Naruto to stay here."

"T-That's a great idea! Bring the people that Naruto loves and he'll want to say right?" Sasuke said agreeing with his brother.

"It will never work." Iruka said crushing the idea. "Even if we manage to escape the village Naruto would still do his mission, he knows that if he stays alive they will send someone to attack him and that could mean that someone here could get hurt. He would never risk someone else to try to save himself." The room went quiet everyone knew Iruka was right.

Sasuke got up from his seat and went to the door. "I'll be back." Was all he said before he left the room.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had kept running until he reached the lake at the end of the garden. He went over to the end of the lake and looked at himself; he was a mess red eyes from crying, his nose running his eyes puffing a bit, and a sad bitter frown upon his lips. He tried to stop crying, he really did but when he thought about leaving everyone behind, leaving Sasuke behind, it broke his heart. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to die, not when he found someone so precious to him, not when he found someone he, he… what did he feel for Sasuke. Ever since he met him he always had this strange feeling inside of him, but what was it? Just then everything went black and Naruto was transported to a sewer with a giant cage in front of him.

_"Stupid kit! I can't take it anymore. You love the raven just like he loves you, he is your chosen mate." The giant fox inside the cage yelled at Naruto. Naruto just stared at the fox, he had talked with him many times when he was imprisoned, learning about what happened back during his time, but this was the first time he had ever talked to Naruto since he got out._

_"L-Love? I-I love Sasuke? And he's my mate?" Naruto asked the fox in a confused voice. He had never thought that he would ever have someone he loved, let alone a mate;this was a big shock to him._

_"Yes kit you love him… kit do you still think that you can go through with this mission now? You have someone you love, can you really leave him?" The giant fox was concern for the young fox, once Naruto was imprisoned the elder fox took it upon himself to raise him, he truly considered Naruto his own kit. Naruto just looked away from the older fox._

_"Ye-yeah o-of course I can…" Naruto felt tears run down his face, his heart ache in the most painful way, never before has he felt such a pain, not even when he found out he killed some of the villagers. He began to sob heavily trying to catch some of the breaththat left him. "Kit…" was all the big fox said before he allowed Naruto to return back to his body._

'_Where is he?_' Sasuke thought as he ran through the garden looking for Naruto. He had looked everywhere; in his room, in the kitchen, the library, swimming pool, and training ground now the only place left is the garden. Just as he was about to give up and looking for him he heard a sobbing sound coming from the lake area in the woods. Running to the sound Sasuke saw Naruto there by the lake curled up in a ball, crying. Not even thinking about it Sasuke ran up to Naruto and hugged him. Naruto let out gasp of surprise when he felt someone embrace him, when he smelt that it was Sasuke Naruto turned around and hugged Sasuke crying even harder. "Naruto…" Sasuke said as he clutched the crying fox closer to him. Picking up Naruto, who was still crying in Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke carried Naruto in bridle style until he got to his room. Once there, Sasuke laid Naruto on the bed and gently rocked him until he calmed down.

"You okay now?" Sasuke asked in a gentle voice. He hated seeing Naruto in such distress, he only wanted Naruto to smile and be happy whenever he was around. Naruto looking up at Sasuke with red puffy eyes nodded while hiccupping a bit.

"Y-Yeah thanks –hic- Sasuke." Naruto gave a little smile, but you could still see that he was still upset. Sasuke hating the look on Naruto's face pulled him into another hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Naruto please don't complete your mission, I swear I'll protect you just please don't leave me." Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprised, 'How did he find out my mission?' Naruto mentally asked. "Iruka told us what your mission was and what you're planning on doing. Naruto please… please don't go, please don't leave me!" Sasuke begged Naruto tightening the hold he had on him. "Please Naruto I-I love you." Naruto was in shocked at Sasuke words.

"L-Liar… you can't love me, no one can." Sasuke could see that Naruto was panicking. "Naruto-"

"NO! You can't love me there's no way anyone could love a monster like-" but he was cut off by something covering his lips, it as another pair of lips. Naruto realized that Sasuke was kissing him. At first he tried to fight against it but Sasuke refused to let Naruto escape. Eventually Naruto gave in and kissed Sasuke back. This kiss was not long and full of passion, there was no tongue but the feelings they felt for one another got across. After they broke the kiss, Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes and kissed away the rest of the tears.

Kissing Naruto's forehead Sasuke put his forehead on Naruto's and looked at him in the eyes. "Naruto I love you, I really do. Please, please don't go." Naruto just stared at Sasuke, so many emotions running through his head.

"S-Sasuke I-I love you too." Naruto said with a blush gracing his cheeks. "B-But I can'tjust abandon my mission, what if the elders send someone to get me and you get hurt? I could never forgive myself if you got hurt." Naruto said hugging Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled one of his rare true smiles at Naruto. "Naruto, I can protect myself, the only way anyone could hurt me, is if you get hurt. Please Naruto stay with me." The way Sasuke was looking at Naruto made it impossible for him to say no.

"A-Alright Sasuke I'll stay, but if here is any sign that you're in danger I'm going to leave." Naruto said while the blush on his face got brighter because of the smile onSasuke face. Sasuke's smiles turned to a scary grin when he saw Naruto's face. "Neh~ Naruto we never did get to talk about how you were going to repay me for this morning." Naruto became very afraid of the look on Sasuke's face.

"Y-yeah, Sasuke what d-do you have in mind?" Naruto stammered out while Sasuke climbed on top of him.

"Well~ I have a few ideas." Sasuke said as he began to suck on Naruto's throat, grinning like a perverted mad man.

* * *

Soooo how was it? Any good? Be careful of the storm thats coming although for some reason I don't fell like its actually coming. Whatever make sure you review bye! Until next update!

ps would you like to have a short story about why the first 9 trails is so hated? just wondering


	9. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE READ PLEASE!

_**Authors Note IMPORTANT!**_

_****_Ok so I haven't updates this story in a while but I'm going to soon, but i need your opinion on something. Do any of you like the idea of me adding a smut scene in this story? Or do you all just want to keep it rated T? I've been ripping my hair out thinking what i should do next and I finally have something but I don't want to do anything that might upset my readers so please give me an answer. Review or Message me you answer I don't care which so long as i get all of your opinions. Ok so yeah please answer and I promise to deliver!


End file.
